total_calamity_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Signus
Back to character list Signus is a mysterious assassin who serves as one of the Devourer’s sentinels. He originates from another dimension entirely. Also Known As *Signus, Envoy of the Devourer *The Assassin Sentinel *Siggy *The Shadow Assassin *The Dark Assassin *The Wraith Sentinel *The Wraith Assassin *The Godly Assassin Backstory No living creature knows the true origin of Signus. Some claim it is a wraith, bound by vengeance and controllable only through dark magic. Others insist it is simply a mage of the highest caliber. Others still believe it to hail from another planet, or possibly another dimension entirely. But all can agree on its unparalleled killing prowess - capable of exterminating virtually anyone, anywhere, regardless of the conditions or defenses surrounding its target. Even those who contract Signus can rarely say for certain who their assassin is. It has been seen consuming the bodies of others and adopting their appearance afterwards; descriptions of its "true form" vary wildly. The most consistent pattern in those believed to have been Signus is the manifestation of ethereal lights when forced into open combat, commanded through unknown means to blind its opponent or burn them to ashes. Signus' one and only failure to kill a target was against the Jungle Tyrant, Yharim. Manifesting from nothing in the inner sanctums of the Jungle Temple, it was foiled only by its target summoning of the Devourer of Gods to his aid - and even then, Signus evaded death for an extended period of time within the Devourer's own dimension. Both of them soon came to realize that neither could kill the other; a grudging ceasefire was eventually agreed upon, which slowly evolved into an agreement of mutual respect. Signus itself became the Devourer's favorite means of eliminating targets when delicacy and stealth were needed over sheer power and size. Of the three Sentinels, none is closer to fulfilling their current objective than the ethereal assassin. Role Pre-Hardmode Arc Hardmode Arc Abilities *Heightened stealth *Teleportation *Umbrakinesis *Cosmic weapon summoning *Cosmilamp summoning *Levitation *Limited Intangibility *Shapeshifting Equipment *Cosmic Katanas *Cosmic Kunai *Cosmic Shurikens *Cosmic Sais Weaknesses 'Light' Like most creatures of Darkness, Signus is vulnerable to light, and refuses to attack if it requires him to be exposed to daylight. Personality Signus seemingly exists to follow orders. He never hesitates, nor questions to do anything his master commands him to. However, after existing in this world for several thousand years, he seeks to understand it, and all who dwell within. When not on a mission, he will occasionally disguise himself as an ordinary terrarian to explore the world from a mortal's perspective. Goals *Assassinate Cthulhu (Failed) *Assassinate Yharim (Failed) *Capture Braelor and Statis (Achieved) *Explore the entirely to Terraria *Serve his master for all eternity Relationships The Devourer of Gods Trivia *Signus was the fourteenth character introduced *In the RP, Signus’s lines are colored Dark Purple, the hex color code being "38043B". Category:Characters Category:Sentinels of the Devourer Category:Characters With Font Colors Category:Boss Characters Category:Calamity Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Non-Humanoids Category:Non-Category Pages Category:Skoores's Characters Category:Yharim's Forces Category:Shapeshifters Category:Male Category:Gods Category:Dark Gods